


With these things we'll never say

by breatheorbreak



Series: Charlies Ianthony OneShots [1]
Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Casual Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Groping, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breatheorbreak/pseuds/breatheorbreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony are dumb idiots who might like each other but they only let it show if they can pretend to be someone else. But they (somewhat) figure it out. </p>
<p>Or: The one where Ian and Athony fuck as characters of their videos. Until their actual names are accidentally moaned out and shit gets real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With these things we'll never say

**Author's Note:**

> This is tumblr prompt I filled. I saw the prompt a year ago and have been wanting to write something like this since then. It finally happened.

Neither of them really knew how or why it started. It was a weird situation, even for them. And they did a lot of weird shit. Being YouTubers and all that. Rule number one for being successful on that fricking website: You're not too good for anything and embarrassing yourself for the sake of other peoples entertainment has got to be a daily thing. So shame is something you should not feel. They got that. They fucking mastered it. Walking around in dresses and make-up? No problem. Reading fanfiction about you and your best friend on camera? You get used to it. Twerking around half naked for a video? Hell yes. So yeah, there aren't many things that Anthony is ashamed of; and things that fall into the 'crazy' category for most people, were totally normal for him. But this thing. This was a whole nother level of fucked up. This was a 'what the actual fuck is wrong with me' kind of thing. If he would try to explain how it started he would probably say something like this:

 

It all began with their videos. Like most things. Their whole lives revolved around their work but it was okay that way. They loved what they did and Anthony wouldn't trade it for the world. He could handle the busy schedule and the hard work and the little privacy as long as he doesn't have to sit in an office for 6 hours every day. Back to the story. It started with planning a video. It wasn't the first time they made Ian play a gay character and he honestly didn't know what was different this time. Probably nothing. Everything was like it always was, they had a blast filming, the crew was amazing as always, everything went really well. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but yet something felt off. He didn't feel like it was hilarious when Ian hugged the guy that portrayed his crush, and pretended to try to suck his face off. At first he thought he was sick, because he had written that damn part so why was he totally not okay with this? He had absolutely no idea where those feelings were coming from and for some reason it had scared him a little.

 

For the next video they decided to make them a couple. It made Anthony feel better and it was what their subscribers wanted to see anyways, so why the hell not. They wore wigs and fake moustaches and fake matching wedding rings on their fingers. Nick and Simon were born. The video turned out great. Nick (portrayed by Anthony) was Ian’s weird uncle and he brought his husband Simon (portrayed by Ian) to the Smosh house when he was staying over. The video was full off innuendos and awkward conversations and the fans loved it. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that they wanted more of 'Nimon' as they called it.

 

Playing a gay couple was one thing. That was fine. Casual. Anthony could definitely do casual. He did not have a problem.

 

The first breaking point was when Ian (dressed up as Simon) playfully grabbed his ass. Off camera. When Anthony shot him a weirded-out look, he just shrugged and said "I'm your husband. I'm allowed to do that."

 

Don't ask him how they went from teasing to actually doing it, because he doesn't fricking know. If you want tips on how to cross that line, don't ask Anthony because he doesn't know any more than you do. The playful teasing turned into messy handjobs after a while. But it was okay, because that wasn't Ian and Anthony messing around. It were Nick and Simon. The number one rule for their little thing: Never out of character. They didn't even discuss that. Sometimes they did stuff like that. Agree on things and plan stuff without talking about it. Ian and Anthony didn't know about the stuff Nick and Simon did behind closed doors. Or should he say behind the camera? He really didn't know how they got there in the first place. There was nothing sexy about the 'Nick and Simon' costumes. They looked ridiculous in those cheap wigs and creepy fake moustaches but it worked. Deep down they knew that it wasn't the role play that was pulling them to the other, they really aren't into those kind of things. But of course they would never admit that they were drawn to each other. Ian to Anthony and Anthony to Ian. It was easier to pretend to be someone else.

 

So that's their life. Nick and Simon would casually hook up (They are a married couple, what else do you expect them to do?) and Ian and Anthony were nothing but platonic best friends, nothing unusual. They never talked about it. Not even as 'Nimon'. There was nothing to talk about. Ian and Anthony weren't having sex and for Nick and Simon it was a normal thing to do. Just a part of being married. Ian and Anthony were acting, playing a role, that's all it was. And it has been going on for a while.

 

"Nick." Ian moaned softly as Anthony rubbed himself against him. The wig made his scalp itch but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't used to it. Hi wanted to rub his cheek against Ian’s scruff but Simons moustache was in the way. He warned you. Hooking up in wigs and fake moustaches was fucked up and annoying but they couldn't do it any other way. It was complicated and weird but was the best they could get and Anthony would rather have this than nothing. He reached down to undo Ian’s jeans and kissed him while he fumbled with the zipper. Their false facial hair got kind of tangled and Ian apparently had enough. He pulled away and ripped both their mustaches off. And while getting their mustaches tangled up was a thing that happened quite often. Something like that had never happened before. This is dangerous territory, Anthony thought. Why does Ian never think before he acts?! Because without the mustache it felt less like Simon and more like Ian. Not good, his mind screamed. But he ignored it and kissed Ian, palming him through his boxers. It felt a lot better without the moustaches but they were back on their faces the next time anyways. Because they we're Simon and Nick, not Ian and Anthony and they would not cross that line.

 

~~

 

Nick was lubing his cock up, Simon under him; already loose and prepared. He switched them over, sat down on the couch and pulled Simon on top of him, hands on his husband’s waist. Simon positioned Nick's dick on his entrance and slowly sunk down. They both moaned when Nick was finally fully inside Simon. Simon took his time adjusting to the stretch before he slowly and carefully started moving, fucking himself on Nick's cock. "Holy shit." Nick groaned and tightened his grip on his lover’s waist, supporting him. Simon loved this position. He loved to bottom but he also loved setting the pace, being in control and of course Nick wasn't complaining. He could see how much Si enjoyed this, his eyes were glassy and he looked so far gone that it was almost worrying. He was lost in pleasure, deep moans and high whines coming out of his mouth. "Fuck, Anthony." he groaned and sped up. Scratching Anthony as he desperately clung to his shoulders. Anthony tensed up. He was torn between coming on the spot (Because holy crap, Ian had never said his name like that before.) and screaming and trying to run away. Just like that Simon was Ian. There was Ian riding Anthony’s cock. No, he didn't have a 'I just realized I have been having sex with my best friend all along' moment, because let's be honest; he wasn't that delusional. But just like that, with one little word, Ian had destroyed it all. The clean line they drew between Nick and Simon and Ian and Anthony. Smudged. All the walls they build around them. Torn apart to the point beyond any chance of fixing them again. And Ian didn't even seem to notice what he had done. He was too far in his own world and too close to release too care. Something inside Anthony snapped. Okay, they had crossed another line. Who the fuck gives a shit? They’d figure it out, they always did. He ripped off his wig and his moustache. Then did the same thing to Ian. Then he flipped them over and started pounding into his best friend the way he knew he liked it, with everything he had. Ian was a mess underneath him. A trashing, gasping chaos of "Fuck.", "Anthony." and "Harder!". It was better than anything Anthony ever experienced. He felt so free and careless. That night he came to terms with it. That it had always been Ian he wanted. That they are friends, who occasionally have sex with each other. "Holy crap- Yes! There. Don't stop. C'mon Anthony. M' so close." Ian moaned, wrapping his arms around Anthony’s neck. Their lips met in a messy kiss that Ian had to pull away from after a very short time, needing air and room to make noise. (He wasn't good at being quiet.) Anthony’s vision blurred. "Shit. Ian." He gasped out as his orgasm hit him with the force of a jumbo jet. He didn't even see it coming. He thinks he actually blacked out for a few seconds because when he came back to himself, Ian was spent under him. Panting and trying to catch his breath. Belly painted with his own come. They clung to each other for what felt like an eternity, realizing what they had done. Neither of them knew what to say, so they just didn't say anything at all.

 

~

 

 

So yeah, maybe Ian and Anthony were having sex and maybe Simon and Nick had been a stupid and ridiculous excuse all along, so what?! That's just how it was. There were still these thousand things they'll never say and don't ask them were they are going with this; because they don't know. They don't know about a lot of things, including about how this might end. But somehow they both knew it would be okay. It goes without saying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> -Charlie


End file.
